RWBY:SHADOW DRAGON
by xenofox god
Summary: what if ruby had found herself in temral when she was four. and what if she was raised by a dragon who was son of the world eater. pairings:(oc x yang ) (ruby x weiss) dragonborn ruby rose. The first two chapters will be rewritten and combined with the newest chpters to make longer. Do need beta reader.
1. Chapter 1 rubys shadow dragon

It was night in the land of temrial a black and, red scaled dragon was flying around when, he noticed a bright flash of light appeared on the ground off to his left. wondering what had happened to the flash the dragon flew to the spot and landed. as the dragon looked around he didn't notice anything unusual until a child's voice reached his ear's and more importantly the child was hurt. he looked around and saw the child lying on the ground unconscious. after he made his way to the child he saw, that the child was a humen girl no older then four mabye five years of age. she had black and red hair and, she wearing a red hooded cloak.

"(what are you doing here young one?)" the dragon asked aloud.

after a few minutes of thinking the dragon decided to use one of it's many ablitys. he sucked in as much air as he could and let out an ear pireceing roar. "hah, yah, mindah!"

(AN: translates to mind, seek, knowledge.)

A golden glow bright as the sun, shine through the night which of course had gain the attention of a pure black scaled dragon who was standing on top of a wall with a dragons image on it. the dragon took off and flew towards the source of the bright light.

meanwhile with the black and red dragon a black blur had landed between him and the girl. "vokunyolstrun?! ( what are you doing here awake at this time of day?)" the other dragon asked him this dragon was aldiun the world eater and, his father. the now named vokunyolstrun looked at his father with a questioning looked but then shook his head.

"(father turn around and see for yourself.)" vokun said to his father who did turn and the young girl. vokun explained to who she is and how she goten to tamrial. aldiun looked to his son proud at how well he had handled the propblem with the girl.

"(good job my son. until we can find a way to send her home she, will be living with you at your lair. is that under stood?)" his father asked him.

vokun nodded as aldiun took off and flew back to his lair. while vokun did the same only with a small passenger in tow. vokun's lair was a small cove hidden in the mountins between morrowind and skyrim. the cove was a crystil clear water, plenty of wildlife, and occasionally werewolves. he looked down at the little girl and began to wonder how hard it will be to raise the little girl.

eleven years had past and vokun had taught, ruby whose name translate to dovahminn. ruby had at first been scared of vokun until he told her, where she was and how at the moment that it was impossiable for her to return home. ruby surprised that she was in another world tried to see if she there was any type of connection to this world to hers. she soon found it in legends and magic legends because of the type of heroes, and magic cause of how some of the magic is able to ward of attacks. But as ruby continue to train she began to notice that as she watched, and listen to vokun talk in his natural language, when other members of his family come by she could understand them. of course though vokun was in for a surprise when ruby turned out to be dragonborn. but back to the story.

"Dovahmiin peyt ofaal avok het nii los tiid fah hin borii mindovaat! (Ruby rose get over here it is time for your next lesson)" vokunyolstrun shouted for his daughter. and no less then two minutes later a black blur had tackled him to the ground and tried to rip him apart. key word tried vokuns scales are like his fathers. vokun used unrelenting force on the thing that, had tackled him with a small smile standing in front on him was a humannoid wolf. the wolf slowly turned into a young fithteen year old girl with silver eyes and black and red hair. she was of course naked due to the transformation but in a flash of light she had leather armor on her.

"bormah zu'u los het fah dii borii mindovaat. (father i am here for my next lesson)" ruby said excited as she pulled out her bow of black flames a both that vokun himself had enchanted for her to use. he also gave her a iron dagger of winter. a dagger that one of his sisters (he forgot which one) had enchanted for her as well. ruby had prospered under vokuns guidence. she learned novice to master level spells at a speed that shocked vokun to his core. she knows all the trees of all magic based spells.

"pruzah vosro gon. vokun,yol, toor, shul!" black flames burst forth from vokuns mouth and went for ruby who jumped to the side.

"hun, kaal, zoor! (hero, champion, legend)" ruby shouted and a whiteish blue void opened and three ghost like beings appered and began to hack and slash and shot at vokun. as they all fought vokun quickly took notice of a shoutbeing used to call together all the dragons. vokun stopped the training and told ruby that he will be back later.

while ruby kept training as her father flew off to meet with his family.

when he landed he could see his father and sister talking but when they noticed him faazgramkul came up to him and said. "(Vokun you have to talk some sense into thou father he is planning something crazy!)" Alduin roared "That's enough faaz your argument has been made let vokun have his own opinion."

Vokun wasn't surprised his father and sister never saw eye to eye but what was this new thing that his father wanted. "(Father why did you call me here?)" Alduin pointed his wing too a nearby town and said. "(They are to dangerous to leave alive we must kill them before they kill us.)"

Vokun stared at the town trying to see anything that could be a threat to them but all there was a town with farmers and merchants nothing dangerous. "(Father why do you think they are going to kill us we are dragons we have nothing to fear from them?)"

Alduin explained "(Your 'daughter' can use any shout with in minutes of learning it most people it would take years so what if she decides to band the nords together, and kill all of us!)"

Vokun felt like he wanted to knock his father out for bad mouthing his little rose but he know that would just make him a enemy to his father. Right now his father is unstable and he needed to get dovahkiin out of this world. but it appears that fate wasn't on vokun's side.

"(even if she had came from another world, what's to stop her from getting her people, and bring them to this world. vokun I am ordering you to kill that human, and set her body ablaze!) "Alduin roared at him

vokun looked at his father with an, enrage look his own father is telling him to kill his own daughter. his precious little dovahmiin. vokun let loose a huge amount of magicka, and roared at his father, and charged into his body. the force was enough to send alduin over a cliff.

" ( DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO KILL, MY DAUGHTER FATHER WHEN WE BOTH KNOW THAT SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! )" vokun roared so loud that he was pretty sure that both the nords and his daughter heard him.

"(Get in contact will thorin we don't have time for anymore test's.)" Vokun ordered his sister she nodded and asked. "(What are you going to tell dovahmiin?)" after arriving at vokun's cove he thought for a while hesitating that this was a good idea. Vokun thought for a while then said. "(I have to tell her that we are leaving temrial and nurn in general. even if she has little to no memorys of her world but it's her home non the less.)". Faaz nodded then left to find thorin the falmer eater.

when vokun arrived he walked to were ruby slept which was two trees with a hammock tied to them. "(Dovahmiin you need to wake up.)" Ruby opened her eyes but only half way then asked. "(Dad I'm tired can I sleep just a little longer?)" Vokun shook his head no and continued. "(Sorry but I have to tell you something. Somethings that I should have told oh so long ago.)"

Ruby sat up in her hammock and rubbed her eyes. "(You know I love you right dovahmiin?)" Ruby nodded a little scared at how old her father was acting. "(Do you remember when I told you that you were not from this world and that you weren't my daughter.)" Ruby nodded a yes.

Ruby got out of her bed and huged vokun's face and said. "(Dad I know when something wrong you just come out and tell me I'm a big girl I can handle it.)" Vokun turned into his human form and huged her then said. "(I have found away to go to your world and after hearing my dad talk about people has me worried about your safety so we are moving.)" Ruby stepped back and equipped her armor and her bow she was ready to go.

It was midnight vokun flew in the night sky with ruby on his back. Faazgramkul had prepared the portal with the help of leo. Leo was a nord that was one of the best magic users he has studied the other world that ruby came from. He learned that it takes huge amounts of power to travel from one world to another. Leo asked vokun how she came here but when vokun told him that ruby was alone leo was confused on how or why a baby would be sent alone without anyone else.

After a few moments vokun landed next to a little shack in the middle of nowhere vokun turned into a human. His human form is a man with short black hair and black eyes he wares heavy armored clothes. And used a scythe and some improvised explosives he knocked on the door. Faaz opened it she was in her human form as well she had long black hair and black eyes just like her brother. "(Hey bro and little rose we are almost ready come on.)" Faaz lead the two of them down a hole in the middle of the house. It lead to a cave after a few minutes there was a opening to a room. On the floor there was markings and a drawing in the center of a forest and a name 'patch' leo came out of a side cave. "(Oh good we are almost ready we just need dovahkiin to speak this words.)"

Vokun took the piece of paper and read it. 'with time we're ageless, with dimensions we make our own world's. ' Vokun handed the paper to ruby and said. "(Ready to go see your home world?)"

She nodded and took her position in the middle and started chanting the words. She started glowing and a portal opened it was small but growing leo went over to them vokun and faaz told them. "It would take a few minutes before the portal is big enough for us to pass through but we have unexpected guest!"

Faaz told leo they will take care of it as she grabbed her black blade katana. Alduin and two other dragons land alduin tells the other two to leave them to him they are his family and he will deal with them.

Alduin turned into his human form he had short black hair with a white streak in the middle and welded a two handed sword. At that moment the two siblings came out of the house vokun said. "(Hey dad came to say goodbye to everyone before we leave.)"

"(Why Why is my own family betraying me and for what a filthy human?)" Alduin shouted.

"(because you threatened ) dovahmiin (who is innocent to all of this. she's more of a hunter granted not us one nonetheless. ) vokun said as he clenched his weapon and prepared for the fight of his life."(Faaz you take those two other dragons out, fathers MINE!)"

Faaz nodded as she pulled out her katana. while vokun and alduin turned back into dragons, and battled in the air with black flames meeting ice.

* * *

Faaz's point of view

The two dragons turned into their own human forms they looked like twins both had crimson red hair and golden eyes. One wear a red dress and used two silver swords. While the other one wear a black dress and used a bow. Faaz ran towards the swords sister their blades connected while the other sister readies her bow.

Faaz saw the bow out of the corner of her eye then she moved her sword, and kicked the sword sister away and start blocking the arrows with her sword while walking closer to her. Faaz got with in slashing distance before the bow sister used her bow to block faaz's sword the bow girl yelled to her sister. "(kulkoorlaat can you I don't know HELP ME!)" kul then attempted to attack faaz from behind faaz designed to grab the bow sister by her hair and throw her to her sister, the twins smashed into each other which stopped kul's attack then faaz kicked one sister into the other which sent them both flying into a tree.

pushing her sister off of her while saying. "(Thanks for getting in the way rathkriidlo!)" rath then yelled at her sister. "(The bitch pulled my hair if you weren't so slow we could've beaten her by now!)" Faaz cleared her throat to get the sisters attention then said. "I know siblings fight but why are you two doing this in the middle of a battle?" The twins looked at each other then reliezed how stupid they looked.

* * *

Vokun's point of view

"yol, toor, shul! "Alduin shouted and a fire ball was seen racing towards vokun.

"vokun, wuld, nah, krest!" Vokunyolstrun shouted and he disappeared into a black blur.

(Cliffhanger. )


	2. Chapter 2:the family reunion slightly

in blur of shadows vokunyolstrun had disappeared and then reappeared behind his father.

"vokun, yol,toor,shul!" vokun roared as black shadowy flames burst from his mouth and landed on Alduin, who roared in pain from the flames. vokun looked at his father with a smirk on his face. he (vokunyolstrun ) wasn't called the black shadow-fire dragon for nothing after all the flames burn as hot as the sun but were cool as a glacier in the winterhold region.

Vokunyolstrun flew around his father as well kept launching shout after shout at the world eater.

Alduin was now starting to get mad his son was starting to put him on the run so Alduin flew at his son and, launched a red fireball at him as well used the whirlwind sprint to get closer to vokunyolstrun. It worked vokunyolstrun flapped his wings and ascended higher and Alduin ranked into him biting down in between his sons neck and left wing.

Vokunyolstrun roared out in pain and tried to get out of the grip his father had on him, he scratched his father's stomach area but Alduin doesn't let go instead he bit down harder. Alduin the spins in the air and slams vokunyolstrun into the side of a mountain who then slowly got up uneasy and weakened as blood leaked out from where his dad bit him.

Vokunyolstrun roared out another challenge at his father who simply used "yol toor shul!" at him vokunyolstrun also uses the same shout and both breath attacks collide into one another and locked both dragons in a power struggle of who's stronger than the other. Vokunyolstrun was slowly losing the fight, but vokunyolstrun caught sight of another dragon joining the Fray.

This dragon was his cousin Tuzkoorbrii daughter of paarthurnax she rammed into Alduin and broke the struggle vokunyolstrun took to the air and watched as his father took off flying away from the two. Tuzkoorbrii looked at her cousin with a look that said "I am coming with you whether you like it or not." vokunyolstrun sighed and flew to where his sister, daughter, and friend was.

AN: sorry for this not being longer I have been playing skyrim and looking into the lore for skyrim to refresh my self and Gage if you say that I am mostly playing the said game or watching YouTube videos then you aren't far off. Also I do have names of new dragons but if you would like to have a October of your own in the story let me know down in a review and describe your occupation and for all I care it can be your dragonborn character from the game I don't honestly care so feel free to let me know


	3. Chapter 3: new world new family member

When the two dragons landed dovaminn rushed to her father side and began to cast the healing hands spell. The spell did it's job and closed his wound. Vokun looked at his cousin who looked back at him with a happy smile as dovaminn then looked to faaz for Any injuries.

"(Why did you help us tuzkoorbrii?)" He asked her when Ruby was out of earshot.

"(Simple you needed back up and I was coming to visit thorin anyway.)" She said to him but despite the fact that he trusted her more than he trust himself vokun didn't believe her… Not one bit.

"(I do not believe you tuzkoorbrii. I want the truth …..now!)" He said growling softly at her as not to get Ruby caught up in the talk.

Though luckily faaz seems to already know what her brother was doing and took Ruby back inside as the two talked.

"(You want to know fine….. Grandfather contacted me in a dream. Happy now?!)" Tuzkoorbrii Said to her cousin with a sumg look on her face.

"(...of fucking course grandfather talked to you.)" vokunyolstrun said to himself. Their grandfather akatosh always looked out for his grandchildren he also would talk to them from time to time. He mostly talked to Tuzkoorbrii and no matter how much he wanted to make it into a joke he didn't want to lose his life from a Enraged cousin.

He already has one pissed off cousin after him for some reason and he doesn't want another.

So he simply sighed and transformed back into his human form but this time wearing the Nightingale Armor only the outfit has red outlines and he had twin swords the blades were pure black with white dots dotted along the blade so small that they look like distance stars. The hilts of the swords where leaf shaped and red in coloration.

Tuzkoorbrii also transformed into her human form and...well let's just say that she has a bust that made every female in tamriel jealous even her armor made war maidens and guard lust after her. Yes lust after her. Her armor was that of open back leather armor, open chest, (a/n think of D.C power girl outfit minus the cape.) leather boots and a Elven bow.

The two went inside an saw the now fully opened portal and a snowy forest on the other side. They saw that faaz, dovaminn, and Thorin were already on the otherwise. The two ran through the portal just as it started closing, once they were through ruby rammed into her father and hugged him.

She was home… her real home they all smiled at her until a deep growl was heard all around them.

"everyone group up." he ordered them as he got back to back with ruby who summoned her spectral bow. Faaz, tuzkoorbrii, and thorin grouped up. After they did a bunch of black wolves that looked like werewolves rushed out at them. Ruby pulled back her bows strings and shot a spectral arrow at the wolves the arrow went through one wolves skull, two wolves chest, and hits a fourths….private area.

Despite the werewolves trying to kill them the two males couldn't help but feel sorry for the wolf. "(everyone firebreath combine your shouts!)" vokunyolstrun shouted (pun intended) to the ones who could use shouts.

"vokun/yol, toor, shul" the four shouted as thorin got behind the two humanoid dragons with him. Black and reddish-orange flames flew into the trees setting the forest on fire burning anything in its way. They watched for a few seconds then turned around the three dragons started to have a mental conversation with each other deciding their next move.

*two hours later.*

Two whole hours Later the group could be seen flying around. How you may ask well vokunyolstrun, Faazgramkul, and Tuzkoorbrii turned back into their original forms and ruby got on her father as Leo gotten on Tuzkoorbrii.

As they flew vokunyolstrun began to hum a song that he would hum to ruby to put her to sleep when she was still a little girl and to his surprise ruby fell asleep from it. He smiled to himself and at ruby. His little dovaminn, his beautiful little gem.

As they kept on flying they soon noticed a plume of smoke coming from the north...he thinks sense of direction was never his strong suit. He looked towards the others who also saw the smoke and nodded to him saying that they should check it out. "(ruby wake up my little gem.)" he said to the sleeping girl and soon enough she was waking up to the sight of smoke a village being attacked by the same black werewolves they saw before but the wolves had bone like armor protecting them.

Vokun looked down at the village and saw a little girl being cornered by one of the werewolves. Ruby also saw and quickly summoned her bow and shot the arrow at the wolf and it went into its head killing it. The little girl looked at where the arrow came from, and saw the group flying around the village.

Making up his mind vokunyolstrun roared out a challenge. The other dragons also roared out as well.

"VOKUN, YOL, STRUN!" a black storm cloud appeared and balls of black fire and lightning began to strike at the town with both lighting and fire hitting the werewolves. Both ruby and Leo jumped off their respected rides and started engaging the wolves Leo on the ground with his axes and magic in hand and ruby who summoned 3 Flame Atronach, 2 storm atronach, and 5 frost atronach. She summoned her bow and started shooting at the wolves with one of each atronach providing protection for her. The three dragons swoop down, and grab the wolves from time, to time until some giant ravens appeared started to attack them.

"Vokun, yol, toor, shul!" vokunyolstrun breathed black fire onto three of the 15 giant birds burning them alive. Faazgramkul had launched 6 ice spears of the other birds Tuzkoorbrii had sent a beam of lighting at the remaining birds incinerating them and turning them into ash. The storm vokun had summoned dialed down to a regular rain storm, by the time the wolves were driven out the villages, citizen's had picked up arms and started to patrol the streets.

Vokun and his small family (he Considers Leo as a brother.) flew to a nearby lonely mountain. (think erebor from the hobbit) there with the aid of magic they made a monastery that went into the mountain. The monastery has six floors one is for warriors, mages, and blacksmiths. The rest is for to do whatever you want.

People from the village would occasionally come by and thank them for their support when they needed it. Vokun told them that they were happy to help them. Of course though vokun had a spell on the front door that reads the mind of everyone and everything that enters the building. If they had any ill intentions towards the group then atronach guards would have thrown them out or if need be kill them. Also any and all knowledge that person knows is sent to everyone in the group hence the reason for how they are able to talk to everyone in Remnant.

Vokun also had a library as vast as the eye could see. He was very proud of it, it has stories and legends all about nern (if that's not how you spell it let me know.) as well as remnants history and Legends. Also that little girl ruby saved was living with them apparently the werewolves.

'beowolves I have got to remember that they are called that.' vokun thought to himself.

Had killed all of her family she was effectively a orphan Faazgramkul adopted her as a daughter and already started to train her with ruby's help.

*BOOM*

Vokun eyes widen when he heard that big but yet muffled boom. He rushed to the source and was surprised to find….

*cliffhanger no jutsu!*


	4. Chapter 4: partying with dragons part 1

*Ruby p.o.v third person*

She didn't know what the krosis just happened she and Andromeda the little girl that I saved and Faazgramkul adopted where currently in the potions laboratory messing around with random ingredients under the supervision of Leo, both me and Andromeda had mixed some 2 void salts, 5 fire salts, 2 vampire dust, 3 ice wraith teeth, and 5 Daedra Heart the results were very explosive and had both Leo and ruby not put up wards around Andromeda she might not have made it much less be recognizable.

When ruby heard the lavatory door slam open ruby turned and saw her father along with her aunt Faazgramkul, and Tuzkoorbrii. At the door with weapons out…..well their claws out with hints of their respective elements coming out of their mouths.

"what happened here are under attack?" her father asked Leo who shook his head and pointed to my and Andromeda failed potion.

"both Andromeda and rubes tried to make a new potion….you can easily see how it went." Leo said with a sigh as he started to clean up the mess.

"what in akotash's name could cau-"

*bam bam bam bam bam*

"never mind I'll find out later for now everyone but Leo to the entrance hall." her father said as he turned around and made his way to the entrance hall.

'I wonder who's visiting us now.' ruby thought to herself.

*yang xiao long's p.o.v third person*

Yang was sitting in a bullhead with her under number team wby there was a four member but she disappeared while they were protecting a small village when they found her she was missing a arm, both her legs, and surprisingly both her eyes had glass in them. She was thankfully alive but she would be unable to continue her training as a huntress. She was understandably heart broken but understood that the risk of being a huntress yang also knew but for a different reason.

Ten years ago she had loaded up her little sister ruby in their red wagon and went to a small shack that she thought her mother would be at. Instead they were attacked by beowolves yang try to run with her sister in the wagon but ended up tripping and the wagon rolled down the hill and veered off the path and into the trees she was about to get up and run to her until one of the beowolves decided to remind her that they were there, by back handing her into a tree.

as the beowolves closed in and jumped at her they were sliced into little bits by her uncle qrow he picked her up and yang told him about ruby's wagon and they both went to the spot and found the wagon but no ruby rose.

Right now they were with professor ozpin and oobleck as they were heading to a large village that, was attacked by Grimm until reports of three Giant scaled bats helped the village fight off the Grimm attacking it. Needless to say yang was slightly hoping to find a clue about ruby while there.

She told her teammates about ruby and all agreed to help where they can in finding her since she doesn't believe that ruby is dead. For that there was no body to be found anywhere near the wagon.

Yang looked up stared out of a window of the bullhead and watched as they descend to a landing pad.

When they land the bay door opened allowing the incomplete team, and ozpin to walk off the bullhead.

'don't worry ruby I will find you even if it kills me.' yang thought as she lifts up her scroll with a picture of her and ruby when they were 3 and 5 respectively. (I think that's the right age. If not due correct me.)

*Faazgramkul 3rd person p.o.v *

Faazgramkul was walking around the village that she and her brother and niece and cousin and friend saved, with Andromeda and Tuzkoorbrii looking around and browsing through the shops with both female dragons being in their human forms. Tuzkoorbrii was watching little Andromeda run around them with a smile on her face. Faaz was also smiling she now knew what her brother was talking about when he said that it was fun taking care of dovaminn, the spark of curiosity, amusement, and happiness she could feel them going through her as she watched Andromeda.

As Andromeda walked backwards watching her adopted mother and aunt. She smiled at them when she turned around she ran into someone with blond hair and lilac eyes. Andromeda looked up at the person and saw that it was a woman.

"I'm Sowwy miss." she said and would have kept on walking if Faazgramkul hadn't called out to her and told her it was time to go home.

The three then walked away unaware that the blonde was and her friends were following them. When they exited the village they walked into the woods and found the clearing they landed the first time before getting permission to land in the village center when coming to the village.

They transformed into their original forms and Andromeda got on her mother's back and the two dragons took off, not knowing that they were spied on by a certain blonde and her friends.

*vokunyolstrun 3rd person p.o.v*

"vokun, yol, toor, shul!" Vokunyolstrun roared as black flames began going towards dovaminn who used the spell greater ward to block the flames while she crouched letting the flames go over her while also protecting herself.

"(good job ruby you are getting better.)" he told her when he stopped the attack. Ruby beamed at her father's words and hugged his dragonic face. She let go and ran off back inside their home, vokun looked up to the sky it was near night and the stars started shining.

"(did I do the right thing… grandfather? Did I do what was right by)dovaminn( ….grandfather I am lost I need your guidance now more than ever before.)" he said aloud in his natural language. He turned and made his way inside unaware that one of the stars shined brighter than the others. And giving off a grandfatherly feeling.

A ethereal voice was heard.

"you did good my grandson….you did good although you have a ruff journey ahead of you and your family….i wish you luck my grandson make me proud."

*the next day. *

Vokun watched as ruby jumped around the house excited Andromeda was also bouncing around. The village that they saved had invited them over to a celebration for defending their village and to honor their saviors they will be getting there by horseback.

When they all got on their horses they made their way to the village, with ruby's horse pulling a cart full of enchanted weapons and armor. Her house was a pure black horse with red glowing eyes. Her father's horse was also black but it had a red mane and tail, blue eyes.

The other three were more battle orientate they were all black and white with blonde manes and tails. They were covered in armor and shields.

However thorin's horse was pulling a cart full of potions and ingredients to make said potions and things needed to grow the ingredients and breed them. Yes breed cause thorin manage to get some of skyrim's creatures to Remnant. As they came up to the village the mayor was at the gate along with a silver-grey haired man.

"greetings my lords it's nice to see that you have come to the celebration." the mayor said.

"drem yol lok...greetings mayor… dovaminn (take the others and go set up shop.)" he told ruby in Dovahzul. She nodded and motions for the others to follow her further into the village.

*? *

He was successful he was able to sneak in the village since the guards are busy with other things. Now all he had to do was kill the mayor and his mistress will deal with the rest. It will be all to easy.

Cliffhanger no jutsu

Xenofox here guys so can you guess who the mystery man is and also please leave a review and if you guys want a Oc of your own in the story let me know and I will send you a list of dragon names for you to choose from. Also please check out player gage's fanfiction it is really good.

*comic relief *

"God damn it xeno I told you not to touch those canisters." Gage said to his half human friend.

"but they were shiny how could I not touch them." xenofox said to him.

Gage rubbed his forehead in frustration.

*boom*

"..."

"..."

"...you left a bomb on their ship didn't you?" Gage asked looking at his friend with wide eyes.

Xenofox smiles at Gage then disappears in a black blur.

"HELLO!"

Gage looks down where the voice came from and found a green stuffed turtle.

"xeno you are sonva-"

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

*BOOM! *

The turtle explodes and Gage somehow survives but lands in Sparta Greece. Back in time!

"THE HELL XENO WHAT KIND OF MINE TURTLE DID YOU LAY AT MY FEET?!"

"excuse me sir. You do realize that this is the royal baths correct?" a feminine voice said.

Gage cursed and started running away from the area with twenty spartan guards, chasing him around the city but Gage was a highly skilled parkour so he was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5: partying with dragon part two

*Faazgramkul third person p.o.v*

Faazgramkul was still helping out the others in setting up a stall for dovaminn. When she sensed a dark presence on par with her father's littlest sister had entered her range who ever it belonged to deserves some credit if they were able to be picked up by her empathy field that she had set up when they entered the village.

Faas looked in the direction of the presence and was about to go and search for source until Leo waved in her direction.

"(What is it) Leo?" She asked him and Leo simply pointed to a group of kids playing with Andromeda who was smiling and laughing the sight made faaz smile for he adopted daughter. Then she caught sight of her brother and dovahmiin coming towards them with a the same group that they met by the entrench of the village. She was about to go over to the two when Andromeda suddenly came over and grabbed her hand and dragged the humanoid dovah over to her friends that had luckily survived the Grimm attack.

"Andromeda honey be careful!" fazz called out when she saw her adopted daughter stumble. she looked back at her brother who had small smile on his face. Fazz smiled back at him knowing what the smile was about.

Vokun turned and started to help the others setup dovahmiins stall. She then noticed that one of the group from the entrance was busy watching their (Faazgramkul and Co. ) group, and if her high empathy was correct she was feeling jealousy and sadness vibrating from her in waves.

*yang xio long*

Yang couldn't believe it the first time she saw the women of the group and little Andromeda as the disguised dragons called her. She had felt the need to followed them and when she did she was at first surprised that they were actually dragons, at least she thinks they are actually dragons Blake had told her that their semblance could have given them the ability to turn into dragons.

Yang had taken the fact into account and yet she instincts were telling her that they are really dragons. Yang sighed and pulled out a picture of her and ruby when she looked at it she didn't notice that vokunyolstrun had somehow sneaked behind her and was looking over her shoulder.

He looked at the picture and smiled at it he saw both yang and Dovahminn smiling in it, he looked through his memories of when he looked through Dovahmiin and saw the exact memory of when the picture was taken.

"I take it that she is your sister or something?" vokun asked her and it startled yang who turned and glared at him but he just smiled with amusement sparking around his crimson red eyes.

"...yes she is." yang finally said looking back at the picture. "when I was little I had gotten ruby that's her name who was taking a nap and placed her in a red wagon…(same as cannon but different ending to it)...when he and uncle qrow found the wagon it was empty we searched the area for ruby, but we never found her….i miss her so much.." yang finished her story as tears fell from her eyes. Although she didn't know why she had just told a random stranger her life story. But she felt that he could be trusted.

Vokun looked at her and then at dovahmiin who was looking at yang with small tears falling down her face it was obvious that she had overheard yangs story.

"you know.."

Yang looked up as vokun started to talk.

"I had long ago started to use another language, that had words that held actual power. In them if you like i know one that shares memories of one or more people no matter how far away they are." vokun said gaining not only her but the other dovahs as well.

Faaz looked at her brother and smiled he always did enjoy helping others, dovahminn practically incorporated into his being by helping many others.

"...can you?" yang said looking up from the picture.

Vokun nodded and he breathed in deeply like a dragon getting ready to roar.

"hah, yah, mindah!" a golden orb appear around yang and dovahmiin and vokunyol.

Faaz still felt the dark emotion and told leo to watch over andromeda she then, grabbed Tuzkoorbrii and went to go find that dark emotion and see what was wrong.

*30 minutes later*

When they found the source of the negative emotion they were surprised find the mayor fighting with his guards fighting off a what they are guessing an assassin.

"yol, toor, shul!" faaz shouted out at the assassin sending a fireball at him the assassin who was obviously a scorpion faunas, and a mad man if the crazed look in his eyes were any indication. Faaz soon heard gunshots from behind her and saw that two of the blond girls group yang if she recalls standing there helping out via range attacks. Tuz started helping out by shooting out lighting bolts and thunderbolts at the enemy.

To the two dragons surprize the man's tail began to block the attacks effectively and was not being destroyed. Before they could continue the assault the man threw down a smoke bomb and got away and quickly to since faaz could no longer sense him.

"damn it he got away." faaz said as she turned and looked at the mayor who looked a bit blue. She saw a puncture wound on his side and quickly started to use a healing spell on him as tuz who also saw the wound began to remove the poison out of his system.

*vokun p.o.v*

After the golden glow died down vokun was welcome to the sight of dovahmiin with her hood down and saw yang hugging her for dear life.

Vokunyolstrun felt something in his heart being pulled by the sight of that he, then sighed and turned and started to walk away and let the long lost sisters have some time alone together.

After a few hours vokun, faaz, tuz,ruby, and leo had lead the other group to their home. After the party in the village of course where they all have statues made of metals that the dovahs provided form them.

Vokun gave the group a tour of their home and when they made it to the living room vokun grabbed ozpin and gestured for him to follow him, both faazgramkrul and tuzkoorbii followed from behind. When they were at the far side of the monastery vokun turned back into his dragon form and grabbed a surprised and stuned ozpin and slammed him into a wall causing it to shake a little and if ozpin could guess broke a few of his (ozpins) bones….and a likely concussion.

"...ssssooo Tell me mage why shouldn't i kill you here and now and don't lie to me us dovahs are quite capable of sensing lies."

*cliffhanger no justus*


	6. Chapter 6: welcome to beacon

*? P.o.v*

"let me get this straight I sent you to kill that mayor who is apart of open's, little group and you gotten your ass handed by a bunch of guards and civilians?!" a voice coming from a floating Grimm started out calm then yelled at the end.

"Forgive me, mistress, I wasn't prepared for his sudden reinforcements, only his personal guard since-" the assassin started out but was cut off by his master's yell again.

"THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER ATTACKED WHEN WE WERE TOLD OZPIN WAS GOING TO BE THERE, WITH HIS STUDENTS WHEN THAT MAYOR ASKED HIM FOR EXTRA SECURITY!" the voice yelled and the assassin winced.

"At least you did one good thing you found two of the maidens since those two girls used their powers on you." the voice said.

"teriyan you are to return at once so we can inform the others." the voice said.

"by your command my mistress Salem." the scorpion faunas teriyan said.

*vokunyolstruns p.o.v*

Vokunyolstrun had to stop a sigh from escaping his mouth, just minutes before he, faazgramkrul, and Tuzkoorbrii had interrogated ozpin and his past life Ozma needless to say I was livid. This worlds two gods had left remnant and in the process let an immortal woman left alive without supervision that really ticked him off. Sure he and his father dealt with immortals before.

But not on the scale of this woman, this salam. Vokun was not sure what to think about anymore sure he could always use the bend will shout or the soul devours shout but from what ozpin told him about the Grimm being soulless and the fact salam had jumped into a pool of the dark god's essence.

That in turn in some way left her with little to no soul. Vokun let out a depressive sigh and turned around and saw dovamiins sister yang was standing there looking at him.

"Yes, yang what can I do for you?" He asked in remnants language.

"Well, I just saw fazz lock my little sister in a room all by herself mind telling me about that?" Yang asked.

When vokun showed her rubys memories he blocked the memories of her (yang) sister being attacked by a werewolf and being bitten by one.

Vokun sighed and gestures for her to follow him.

Once at the library, he pulled a book out and it was about one of the most dangerous creatures in all of nirn.

"Werewolves? What does this have to do with my sister?" Yang asked him.

"Yang dovamiin is a werewolf," Vokun said looking toward the moon of remnant, as yang stood behind him shocked and confused as to how she became a werewolf. She opened the book and read it as vokun simple stayed silent and watched the moon until yang grew frustrated not understanding a single thing in the book and it pisses her off.*

"How did my sister become a werewolf if you we-" yang started to ask until vokun who already knew what she was gonna ask started to speak.

"I wasn't with her at the time she got bit yang. ruby was safely in my lair but a stray werewolf had somehow gotten past my undead guards and antronarchs-which I am still trying to figure out how it did so.-and attack ruby and she fought back in retaliation and only ended up getting bit when she thrusts her dagger up into the roof of the mouth of the beast." vokun said with a hint of both pride and sadness for ruby.

Yang sat there in a chair shocked her sister had killed a werewolf and almost came out unscathed but now that she knew her sister had guards near her only question was.

"if there were guards with her then why didn't they help her fight the werewolf?" She asked.

Now it was Vokoun's turn be questioning about that as well.

"...you make a valid point but I chalked it up to them simply low on Magicka... I need to put a magicka pool somewhere in this place now I think about it." He puts one finger on his chin as he thinks about adding more rooms to their home.

*next day*

The bullhead that brought ozpin and his students to the village came and picked them up and vokun talked to ozpin and apologized to him about what he did to him and ozpin, in all honesty, didn't blame him the eon old dovah is wary of strangers especially when his family is involved. And ozpin told him this and also told him that he and his family were free to come to beacon and that ruby could study there to be a huntress.

Vokun looked to ruby and saw her looking sad as she said a tearful goodbye to yang before she noticed the look in his eyes saying she was gonna be happy about something.

*beacon*

The small group of dragons looked up and down at beacon tower as they followed the bullhead that had ozpin and his group along with Leo and dovamiin inside it they land on the launch pad and when the group got out ozpin simply said.

"Welcome to beacon academy dovahs and dovakiin."


	7. Dragon names and allowing readers an OC

Okay i am thinking about adding more dragons from Skyrim and I made a list from random dragon name generator I found that uses dovazoul and I wanted you guys to pick which ones should I use I am only going to take at least 5 to 8 dragon names and if you guys want to have an OC character of yours in the book let me know and feel free to use one of the names I have provided for you and you guys and girls can leave behind a comment of what the dragon scales colors are and if I remember correctly bronze to red are stronger I believe correctly if not correct me and the brown to white are weakest.

Judnahlaas - queen alive

Golzolmey - earth zombie fool

Aakjudkein - guide queen war

Hevnobein - brutal foul

Bruniikmaar - savage terror

Ahzidsuum - bitter breath

Sodalun - deed ever

Vedkahgut - black pride far

Riiyahwahl - essence seek build

Sahloduul - weak crown

Rahalklo - god destroyer sand

Kruziikduul - ancient crown

Tuzkoorbrii - blade summer beauty

Sotkrilpaak - white brave shame

Miintafiir - eye thief

Yahmalhaan - seek unchanging

Aamvahzen - serve truth

Sadonspaan - grey shield

Nonvulrah - noble god

Strundeyra - storm daedra

Vahlokdrem - guardian peace

Paalbrendon - foe specter

Unslaadin - unending master

Ruthdiilkul - rage undead good

Ronitbii - rival blue

Diinmoro - freeze glory

Zeinnahkrent - worship fury broken

Zeingutkriid - worship far slayer

Krosisbrom - sorrow north

Kruziikaam - ancient serve

Hahkeinkul - mind war good

Viidostdez - poison fate

Felkendov - feral warrior

Kriidlunfel - slayer leech feral

Daankrinqo - doom courageous lightning

Also, should I have paarthunaxx appear yes or no? Also for your dragons human form if they have one use your character you use in the games and send me a list of what they use role in battle stuff like that.


	8. An

I am sorry to say this but i am running out of ideas for some of my stories but if you guys like to pitch in some ideas for the next chapter then you can tell me about them on discord and i will listen to it and what not and if you guys all like feel free to put an oc characters up to spice things up and also i had graduated high school along with playergauge sometime ago that took some time with school now we are free to work on fanfic but sadly last i heard from gauge he is thinking about quitting fanfic...i need to talk to him about team clvr now i think about it. Anyways yeah that's all i wanted to say so feel free to join a discord channel with me. Also i do have another book up on wattpad it's an AVP x RWBY under way i only have one chapter out working on chapter two for it currently feel free to read it and also let me know if i should put my stories out on there.

/vAmaZ46


End file.
